The King and the Duelist
by Fiora Laurent
Summary: Fiora challenged Tryndamere. Will she win or will she lose? And what will be the reward?


-City of Legends-

Fiora was walking in the City of Legends and met Tryndamere so she blocked his way.

"Hey Tryndamere, wanna make a bet?" Fiora arrogantly smirked. "What kind of bet?" Tryndamere asked cluelessly

"When you lose I get to make you do something I want, and if I lose, it's just the vice-versa." Fiora said confidently. "Hmmm, sure."

Tryndamere agreed.

Both parted their ways and hoped for a match against each other. One day, they got picked for a match and they were against each

other. It was a long match.

Fiora sighed. "I guess you won..." Tryndamere laughed in victory. "I want you to stay with me in my room in the Institute for one day."

He smirked pervertedly and raised a finger. Fiora knew this was coming and just sighed. "Go fetch me later, I'll pack my things up."

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to command the winner to do that?". Fiora sighed again. "Fine, I'll go there myself."

The two of them then left.

-Institute of War-

Tryndamere arrived in his room with foods and beverages that Fiora loves, fine wine, steaks, a cake, tea, and the likes.

After 5 minutes, he heard a knock on the door and went to open it and saw Fiora with her things. "Welcome." She ignored him and just

set her things neatly on the floor. "That's not the way you should treat the owner of the place you're going to stay in." Tryndamere sighed.

"Shut up, you're the one who wants me here." Fiora talked back. Tryndamere knew that it was true so he just kept quiet.

She explored Tryndamere's room and found the things he bought. Fiora blushed a little since she loved these things.

"Did you buy this for me?" Fiora embarrassedly asked. "Why yes." Tryndamere grinned. "How did you know that I love these?" Fiora

questioningly asked. "I watch you from afar." Fiora got more embarrassed and just unpacked her stuff.

They talked for a while and Fiora got hungry. "Would you mind preparing your guest some food?". Tryndamere

went to the kitchen to prepare some food. When he finished, he gave it to Fiora and watched her eat. Fiora felt uncomfortable

getting watched while eating. "Please look somewhere else, you're making me uncomfortable." Tryndamere sighed and switched the

television on and watched. Fiora finished eating and sat down on the couch resisting the urge to lay down. Tryndamere sat down

beside her and put his arm around her. Fiora removed his arm. "Stop your antics." Tryndamere just smirked. Fiora stood up to sit down

on another chair, but after she stood, Tryndamere slapped her butt. Fiora blushed and just continued to sit down on a chair as Tryndamere

watched, amused. "Where will I sleep?" Tryndamere pointed to his bed. "You will sleep with me." Fiora blushed even more.

She took a nap on the bed, when she woke up, Tryndamere offered her a drink. She accepted it, little did she know, he poured a small

amount of strong aphrodisiac there. It took three minutes before it affected her, she stood up and sat closely beside Tryndamere, and

rubbed her hand on his muscled body. Tryndamere just smirked as he knew that his plan was working, he kissed Fiora. Fiora returned the

kiss and explored his mouth using her tongue. When they broke the kiss, Fiora then stroked his cock through his armor, he groaned as

she rubbed it lustfully. She felt it, he was huge. He was already hard from her antics. Tryndamere started groping Fiora too and she moaned.

She undressed and pushed Tryndamere down on the floor to straddle him. Tryndamere raised his head to suckle on her breasts. Fiora

rubbed her entrance against Tryndamere who then groaned. Fiora stood up. "Strip." Tryndamere undressed and Fiora straddled him

again. Fiora rubbed her entrance against his length and moaned. Tryndamere had enough of the teasing and held her butt tightly to push

himself inside.

-Outside the room-

Ashe and Miss Fortune were walking in the hall but they stopped when they heard moans and groans in Tryndamere's room and Ashe

shivered. Ashe just continued walking while Miss Fortune was quietly snickering.

-Inside the room-

Fiora placed her hands on his legs and bounced on him, trying to match his rhythm, but he was drilling her so hard that she can't focus on

what she was doing so she just stopped and let Tryndamere do the "work". She leaned down to kiss Tryndamere. Tryndamere broke the

kiss and focused on thrusting inside her. "You're so tight, babe." Tryndamere groaned when she tightened around him. Tryndamere

knew Fiora would come soon. Tryndamere smirked when he heard Fiora moan again. "I love the way you moan." Fiora blushed when she

heard him say those words. "Harder... deeper... faster!." Fiora commanded him. He did as he was told. After a few more thrusts, Fiora came on

his cock while moaning. Tryndamere continued thrusting. He felt that he will come soon. After a few more final thrusts. He finally came inside

her. He pulled out and went to get towels and Fiora's nightwear. Fiora was already asleep when he came back so he just cleaned her

himself. After cleaning himself and dressing Fiora up, he laid down beside Fiora and drifted off to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Tryndamere woke up earlier than Fiora and prepared breakfast. When Fiora woke up, she felt pain in her pelvis and legs. She knew what

happened because part of her is still in control after she drank the aphrodisiac so she just kept quiet. She noticed she was wearing her

nightwear so she blushed because she knew Tryndamere dressed her up. "Come and eat." Tryndamere invited Fiora to eat with him.

Fiora felt hungry so she sat down on a chair in front of the dining table and Tryndamere prepared food for her. After eating, Fiora started to

pack her things up. "Need help?" Tryndamere offered and she nodded. When they finished packing Fiora's things up, Tryndamere felt a little

sad as he knew she was gonna leave. Fiora carried her things. "Goodbye, Tryndamere." Tryndamere bid her goodbye too. Fiora left the

Institute and went back to her mansion.


End file.
